Marian'
by Rosa17
Summary: Short scene set in Acre 1191.


Short scene. Rating PG

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters etc

Setting: Acre 1191

'Marian'

The constant muttering awoke Much from his pallet on the ground. He was at Robin's side in an instant.

"Dreaming again Master" he said to himself as much as to Robin.

Robin had shown no response to Much's comment, instead his body thrashed restlessly upon the mattress on which he lay, the sheet covering him slipping to the ground. His sweat drenched body exposed. He had begun to lose weight, which was worrying as he was slight, under normal circumstances. His skin glistened with dampness highlighted by the warm glow of the candle which burned into the darkness.

Much dipped the grey looking rag into a small bowl of water, before laying it across his Master's brow. Then busied himself with rearranging the sheet. He took one look beneath the dressing which covered the unsightly and infected mass of a wound, inflicted by a sword. It would leave an ugly scar if it healed. When it healed. He knew that Robin could get through this despite the state he was now in.

"Sssh, it is alright" Much told Robin as his Master's mutterings increased.

On the whole what Robin said was unintelligible, but was infiltrated with words he could decipher.

"…………..hot……Marian…………………….wait for me Marian………………stay……..do not leave me……Marian.."

"Marian" said Much shaking his head, still talking to himself in all reality but it was directed to the gaunt, pallid man on the bed. "Master, perhaps if you fight this fever, as you fought for King Richard and England, you might see Marian again"

He sat cross legged on the floor at his Master's side and rubbed his tired eyes with his thumb and forefinger. To look at, he was a man who had seen the atrocious of war, perhaps more than he could bear, but carried on despite everything. A man who had also seen little sleep in the past few days, since his Master had been wounded and took a fever. A fever which still threatened to take the life of his Master, this man before him.

Much looked up, lifted his head towards the heavens and said "Lord. We are fighting a Holy War in which many have lost their lives but please do not take my Master's life, spare, I pray"

After a moment of silent reflection Much looked back to the figure on the bed. He was inert now but still muttering about Marian. Much sighed, perhaps leaving Locksley and Marian had been a mistake. Perhaps at the end of the day all Robin wanted was Marian. It would certainly explain Robin's inexcusable desire to kiss and woo every maiden within a ten mile radius of wherever they were. Not one of them held his Master's attention for long and not one, of the many ladies names fell off the lips of Robin, in his fevered induced ramblings. Only her. Only Marian. The one he had left behind. Of course, she was hardly going to be in Nottingham when they returned. If they returned. The King had given them his leave to return to England and even now, Much was not convinced he would not be making the treacherous journey alone. That was a trip he would not be looking forward to, not without his Master by his side. He decided then he wouldn't let Robin die, that he would talk with him, encourage him to fight, for one last thing; his life.

"Master" he began, his voice unsteady and he struggled to control it "Master listen to me" he stopped and looked intently at Robin

"Marian" was the only word that Robin uttered.

"Master you will not die, I will not let you. Do you hear me? We are going home. Back to Locksley. Back to your people, your home, back to Marian. I know she probably is married to somebody else now but….well you can see her again at least…..perhaps apologise. The parting did not go well if I recall correctly. Still Master, you must get well. The King insists we return to England and return we shall, that is the plan"

Much repeated the process with the rag before returning to his pallet on the floor.

"Sweet dreams Master" he said and finally allowed sleep to envelop and claim him.

"Marian…..I need you" was Robin's faint but unheard reply .

He could see her as if it were yesterday, she looked so beautiful, smiling just for him. The feel of her hand in his, the sweet fragrance of her hair, he could almost reach out and touch her, to run his hands, fingers softly down her face.

"Marian!" he said or thought he shouted but actually came out as a hoarse whisper. His eyes opened flickered around. His whole body ached, was on fire. "Water" he croaked, but Much was snoring. Robin shut his eyes and succumbed to his dreams once more, his only comprehensible word until the fever broke was……."Marian"

The End 


End file.
